


Catching Up

by lynnkath08



Series: Life After Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catching Up, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Don't Judge Him, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Lols, Muggle London, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Hermione and Draco catch up over a cup of coffee. She even discovers things that she never thought would happen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Life After Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Catching Up

Hermione was sitting at a table near the window when she heard the door open. She looked up from her book and saw Draco.

"Good afternoon, Mione," Draco greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Draco," Hermione greeted back.

"I'm not late, am I?" Draco asked her.

"Actually, I've been here for almost an hour. I'm just about to leave now," Hermione said with a straight face, shocking Draco, until she smiled. "I'm joking! I've really only been here for 2 minutes," she laughed.

"You gave me quite a scare for a minute!" Draco said, his hand clutching at his chest.

"I'm sorry," Hermione chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't ordered anything yet. I figured we could order something together," she added.

"I like the sound of that," Draco said.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" Draco asked before sipping his pumpkin spiced latte.

"Oh, just working, caring for the kids, and I've recently gotten myself into yoga," Hermione said. "What about you?" she asked the blond.

"Same here. Except, I don't do yoga. Although I do go out for morning runs," Draco said.

"I try to get myself into running. I like going for walks though," Hermione told him.

"Well, we should go for a walk together sometime," Draco suggested.

"Hey, that sounds good!" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah. And, did you know that Marcus Flint is hot now? Well, Flint-Wood, but yeah. He's so hot now," the blond said.

"Seriously? I mean, not that I'm interested, but when did that happen?" Hermione asked as she drank her caramel latte.

"It was after he turned 25 and he had his teeth fixed. He's much hotter than Adrian now, and Adrian Pucey was considered the hottest, sexiest guy in Slytherin. And he's still sexy now, don't get me wrong, but Marcus Flint-Wood is _sex_ ," Draco said.

"Tsk, tsk, Draco. Fawning over married men," Hermione joked.

Draco laughed. "I have a picture if you don't believe me," he said, taking his phone out.

"When did you get a phone?" the brunette asked.

"Just yesterday, after we ran into each other at the grocery store," Draco said. "I'm still learning how to use it, so don't judge me," he added.

"It's ok, a couple days ago, Harry told me that he thought of getting Ginny and himself phones. Even Arthur thought of getting phones for Molly and himself," Hermione said.

"Well believe it or not, almost everyone has phones now, although our parents still aren't interested, just the people we went to Hogwarts with. We're pretty much adapting to Muggle lifestyles and technology. We've even learned about Muggle music, books, movies, games, and TV shows," Draco said.

"In a way, I kind of noticed. Last week, Ginny owled me and she said that Percy and Terence secretly watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians. A guilty pleasure of some sort," Hermione laughed.

"Is that the show with the women with big butts?" Draco asked.

Hermione almost spit out her drink from laughing. "Yes," she laughed so hard. "And Harry secretly watches Jersey Shore," she added.

It was Draco's turn to almost spit out his drink. "Want to know something crazy? Adrian likes Mean Girls, and Marcus is a huge fan of Pitch Perfect," he told the curly-haired girl.

"No way! Who would've thought the toughest guys of Slytherin would be fans of chick flicks?" Hermione wondered while laughing.

"It's hilarious! Adrian won't stop saying 'fetch,' Marcus sings almost everything he says. Oh, and Blaise loves Britney Spears," Draco said.

"You're joking!" Hermione said.

"I'm not! He was singing 'Oops, I Did It Again' and he even wore a blonde wig," Draco said, going through his phone. "He sings horrible! I have it on video," he added, showing her the video. In the video, Blaise wore a braided blonde wig and a schoolgirl outfit.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione laughed so hard she thought coffee was coming out of her nose.

"You ok?" Draco asked, concerned as Hermione held a napkin on her nose.

"I'm fine, Draco. I'm fine. Coffee just came out of my nose from laughing too hard," Hermione told him in between laughs. "We should exchange numbers," she suggested after she calmed down.

"Sounds like a great idea," Draco agreed as the two of them swapped numbers. "So where do you work now?" he asked.

"I work at the library that's just two blocks down this café," Hermione said. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's. Been doing that for 3 years now," Draco said. "How come I haven't seen you in awhile?" he asked her.

"Well, after Ron and I got divorced, I moved here in Muggle London. Not to mention while I was still with Ron, he didn't really want me going out much, except when visiting his parents and siblings, or my parents," Hermione explained.

"Ron was controlling?" Draco was shocked.

"Not controlling. He just wanted to keep in touch with the people closest to him. He once mentioned not trusting anyone marrying former Slytherins. Even now, he still feels uncomfortable talking to Percy just because he's married to Terence," Hermione said.

"So basically, if a friend married a former Slytherin, Ron cuts them off?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Hermione answered.

"Even his own brother?!" Draco asked again, and Hermione nodded. "That's so messed up!" he said.

"Yep, and he used to be friends with Oliver, but once Oliver married Marcus, he stopped talking to him," Hermione said.

"I can't believe it," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I know, but it's ok. I'm perfectly fine. I have my kids and a nice job, I'm actually a lot happier now than I was with Ron," Hermione assured the blond.

"You deserve better than that," Draco said. "Does he still see the kids?" he asked.

"No, the last time he saw them was a month after the divorce because he claimed he missed them. Although the next day, Ron said he didn't want to be a dad anymore. He even said it in front of the kids," Hermione confessed.

"Oh my god," Draco said, standing up in front of Hermione and pulling her up into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he said, rubbing her back.

"Draco, it's ok. I'm fine, really," Hermione reassured him as she hugged back.

"He's an _idiot_ for doing that, especially in front of the kids. He's a major idiot," Draco said.

"Yeah, the kids decided that they no longer want him in their lives. Hugo sometimes wonders how he's doing, but most of the time, he doesn't care," Hermione said.

"You don't need that kind of person in your life," Draco said, releasing the hug and the both sat back down.

"I know," Hermione said.

"You're a strong person. You always have been, and you always will be," Draco assured her while gently squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said, smiling at the blond.

"Anytime, Hermione," Draco said, smiling back.

* * *

"So I had to burn my couch last year," Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, so during my birthday, we had a party and all had drinks. Well, I didn't drink much since I wanted to keep an eye on everyone. Anyways, it was time to go to bed and half of the group slept over, and Marcus and Oliver were snogging on the couch. And I thought to myself, 'Eh, they'll probably pass out any minute,' then went to bed myself. I was wrong. The next morning, I was woken up by Scorpius, and he was like, 'Dad! Get up! You have to come see this!' then he dragged me out of bed, went downstairs to the living room, and what did I see? Marcus and Oliver passed out, butt-ass naked on the couch, with red handprints on each of their ass cheeks," Draco explained.

"Oh my god! Poor Scorpius! He must've been traumatized!" Hermione said.

"He was. He even asked me what the stains on the couch were, and I told him it was vanilla ice cream. Luckily, he fell for it," Draco said.

"What happened after that?" Hermione asked.

"Marcus and Oliver woke up and looked at me dumbfounded. I was like 'You're both naked,' and they looked at themselves and just said, 'Oh,' and I was like, 'Really? Are you two that daft? Just go home.' They got dressed after that and went home," Draco said.

"Damn. I hope there weren't any other kids, that would've been quite a show," Hermione joked.

"No, Scorpius was the only child there. He hung out with us for a short time, but when half of us got smashed, he was like 'Nope, I'm out,' and he was in his room most of the time," Draco said.

"Smart boy," Hermione said.

"I know," Draco agreed. "But yeah, after Marcus and Oliver went home, I immediately burned the couch and bought a new one," he added.

"They're crazy," Hermione chuckled.

"They are. They were smashed, but still. Seriously, come on now. At least it wasn't Adrian and Astrid. Who knows what _they_ would've done," Draco cringed.

"Probably way worse," Hermione said. "Are they still together?" she wondered.

"Don't remind me. And yes, they still are. After being married for so long, you'd expect them to fight like an old married couple, but no! From what I've heard, they're still going at it like pawn stars, even after they had kids. Surprisingly, they still only have two," Draco said.

"Pawn stars? So they sell jewelry now?" Hermione questioned.

"What? No. He still plays Quidditch, and she still dances. And they still have a very active 'inappropriate activity' life, not that I pay attention to them," Draco said.

"You mean sex life," Hermione said. Then it clicked in her mind. "Oh! Oh. It's not 'pawn,' I think you meant 'porn,'" she laughed.

"Whatever. I'm still getting used to Muggle terms, don't make fun of me," Draco whined. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione chuckled.

Draco laughed along. "It's ok. So I saw this movie 'High School Musical' with Blaise, and I must say, it's a really good movie!" he said.

"It is! It's one of my favorites! Rose and Hugo know the lyrics to every song," Hermione said.

"Really? How did they do that?" Draco asked.

"They've watched it a hundred times," Hermione told him.

"I should get Scorpius to watch it," Draco said.

"You should! Get everyone else to watch it as well. I plan on getting the Weasleys to watch it," Hermione said.

* * *

"Well, I had a great time," Draco said, smiling at the brunette.

"So did I," Hermione said, smiling back.

"We should do this again sometime," the blond suggested.

"Oh definitely!" Hermione agreed. "We now have each others' numbers, so definitely call or text," she added.

"I still have to learn how to use my phone, but I'd prefer calling so I can hear your voice again," Draco said.

"Ok," Hermione giggled.

"Are you available this Friday?" Draco asked.

"I'm actually working this Friday, but I do get off at 5," Hermione told him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner. We could meet up at 7," Draco suggested.

"Count me in," Hermione confirmed.

"Great! I'll see you this Friday, then," Draco said.

"Yep, I'll see you," Hermione said. "Enjoy the rest of your day," she added.

Draco gently held Hermione's hand and kissed it gently. "You do the same."


End file.
